Best Christmas Ever
by Kireina Koe
Summary: Companion to New Kids! Kensy and Kally! What happens when Kenny doesn't know what to get Kasey for Christmas?


Author's Note: Merry Christmas! To those of you new here, this is a companion to a story I already wrote called New Kids. I suggest reading that first before reading this, so you can understand the relationships with the OC's. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays.

* * *

Disclaimer: I did not get the rights to South Park for Christmas. *sad face*

* * *

"Shit." Kenny muttered as he lay in bed one morning.

"What's wrong?" Kasey stretched and asked.

"Nothing, Kase. Just a dream." he lied.

"Was I in this dream at all?" the brunette mischievously grinned.

"You sure were." he faked a smile.

"Well let me help." she crawled on top of him and started kissing his neck.

Kenny's thoughts were a thousand miles away. 'This is bad.' he thought, 'I can't even pay attention to my sexy girlfriend, who clearly wants the d-'

"Are you ok?" the girl pulled away.

"I'm not. I have to go do something. I'll see ya this evening." The blonde got up and grabbed his sweatshirt, "Love ya."

"Love you too." she muttered after the door shut.

Kenny called the number in his phone. It rang twice.

"What the hell do you want?" the groggy voice asked.

"To stop screwing Kyle and help me out!" the blonde shrieked.

"We aren't doing that, and what do you need?" Ally asked.

"I still can't figure out what to get Kasey for Christmas!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Meet me at the mall. One hour." she hung up.

"What does the idiot want?" Kyle asked with a yawn.

"He needs to get a gift for Kasey." the red headed girl groaned and stood up, "See ya tonight."

"Your place?" the Jew asked,

"Yep!" she left the house.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Nothing?" Ally whispered, "How can we still have nothing?

"I just don't see anything for her that I like." Kenny shrugged from the mall bench.

"But come on! The mall is about to close!" the ginger groaned and plopped down next to him.

"I don't know. We could go back to Hot Topic and get her that sexy little dress." he smirked.

"That sounds like more if a present to you." Ally shook her head.

"I'll try again tomorrow. Thanks." Kenny waved.

"We're both going home, so you might as well give me a ride." the ginger followed him.

Back at the house, Kyle pulled into the driveway just as Kenny and Ally did.

"Hey." The Jew said to the two exiting the car.

"Hey." They said in unison.

Ally unlocked the door Kasey was sitting the floor.

"Oh dear god." Ally groaned.

"It has begun! The Reign of Terror!" Kasey excitedly clapped her hands as she place another nutcracker on the floor.

"What's with the nutcrackers?" Kyle asked.

"She's obsessed and every Christmas she does this thing where she arranges them and refuses to take them down until February." the other girl sighed.

"Why?" Kenny mused.

"When I was younger, my parents made me take ballet, which I hated. But every year, we got to do the Nutcracker and every year I got a new nutcracker." she placed a smaller one on the lager one's head, "By the way, we are having a party on Christmas Eve! Everyone has to come!"

"That's in two days!" Kyle groaned, "How do you expect this to happen."

"No one wants to piss me off." The brunette shrugged and picked up her now empty box that once held her nutcrackers, "Now that you are all here, we can decorate the house!"

The red headed couple sighed, but didn't dare argue.

* * *

After an hour of hard work, "There! It didn't take so long!" Kasey smiled at the tree.

"I gotta admit, it is pretty damn cool." Kyle smiled too.

"Hey, let's watch a Christmas movie." Ally suggested, suddenly in the Christmas spirit.

"Anything but The Christmas Story!" Kenny and Kasey said at the same time, "I love you." they started to kiss.

"Ok, stop! We are leaving if you guys have your tongues down each other's throats." the Jew informed.

"Fine." the blonde muttered sadly.

They all walked into the living room.

"Let's watch Nightmare Before Christmas!" Kasey happily cheer.

"That doesn't count! It's a Halloween movie." Kyle shot it down.

"Let's watch the classics! The ones with Mickey Rooney!" Kenny smiled.

"Perfect!" Kyle turned on the TV.

* * *

Kasey woke up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was now half past noon. Kasey poked the boy beside her. A groan and a mumbled curse was heard.

"Wake up." She poked him again, he clutched the pillow around his head and muttered obscenities about the sun.

"Fine, I guess you won't have some of my pancakes for lunch." she slyly smiled as he sat up straight in the bed.

"I'm awake!" He stood up and headed towards the door.

"You and food." the brunette shook her head and followed.

* * *

Downstairs, Karen was dressed in a pair of jeans and long red sweater Kasey had given her for her birthday.

"Where are you going, looking all nice?" Kenny asked.

"On a date." she grabbed a glass of orange juice and drank it down quickly.

"Tell Ike to watch himself." Kenny warned. Even after six months, he still did not trust _his prodigy_ with _his baby sister_.

"He always does." the younger girl laughed, "Bye." she skipped put the door.

"You did this." the blonde glowered at the brunette to his left.

"I simply gave her the confidence to start dating." Kasey shrugged.

"But she's dating now!" Kenny emphasized.

"Get over it." the girl kissed his check.

* * *

"Yes, Kasey. Uh-huh. Fine, we'll be there." Wendy rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, "Bye." she hung up.

"What's she trying to get you to do now?" Stan asked. They both knew that their friend was always up to trouble.

"Not me, us. the whole group. She wants us all come over tomorrow for a Christmas party." the raven haired girl sighed exasperatedly.

"That sounds like fun." Stan didn't understand why his girlfriend wasn't excited.

"I should be cramming! Our idiot principal put midterms the week after Christmas break!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Babe, you're already the smartest kid in school. You are going to get valedictorian. So calm down, have a fun night with your friends, then kill yourself with all this studying." Stan pulled her away from her textbook.

"Ok." she quietly relented.

"Good, I got to go home now. Pick you up for the party." Stan pecked her on the lips and walked out the door.

* * *

At the party, everyone was in the living room next to the tree.

"Let's exchange gifts now!" Shawn hollered unnecessarily.

"Okay, Shawny-Bear." Kasey stood up and distributed gifts. At the end, Kasey handed her's to Kenny.

Kenny also handed her his, "You first."

Kasey opened the box to see a nut cracker inside. It was two feet tall and had white hair and a green uniform.

"It's perfect! Thank you." she hugged him.

"That's not all." he took a walnut out of his pocket, "Crack it."

she did as she was told.

When the shell crumbled, a piece of silver caught her eye. She picked it up and it became a chain. A chain with a ring on it.

"It's beautiful." She picked up her hair and Kenny helped her put it on, "Now, you!"

Kenny opened his box and in it lay a card that read. '_Tonight...' _ Under it was tissue paper.

"Careful with how you open that." Kasey warned. He slowly lifted it up.

Red, white and lace caught his eye. That and the fact that there wasn't very much of it. Kenny looked up and she winked at him.

This was the _**BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER!**_

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Have a good night and farewell for now!


End file.
